euro_war_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
NATO
NATO History Prior to the Economy Crash After World War II ended with the surrender of Nazi Germany, the Treaty of Brussels (the precursor to the NATO agreement) was signed in March 17, 1949, leading to the establishment of the Western European Union's Defence Organization half a year later. Sometime later, the American involvement in the organization would result in the founding of the North Atlantic Treaty, signed in Washington, D.C. on April 4, 1949. From then, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization was formed. Headquartered in Brussels, Belgium, NATO is an intergovernmental military alliance aimed at ensuring the defense of Western Europe from aggressions from the Soviet Union and its allies (which would later come in the form of the Warsaw Pact). It is comprised of many nations of Western Europe, Allied-controlled West Germany, and the United States of America. NATO does not administer a single unified armed force, but instead each nation manages its own armies and security forces. However, the member states of the alliance have agreed to cooperate with each other in terms of both humanitarian and military aid should any member of the alliance be attacked. Many NATO nations host a large number of American air bases within their own territories. Major conflicts were escalated through from 2003 to 2016 up in the Middle East, which resulted in most of NATO nations to send in military units within the nations in order to restore order, but a major Nuclear strike conducted by a terrorists organization would eventually destroy the Kings Tower, further resulting in the burning of all of the Middle East's oil supplies and destroying about 40 percent of the nation of Saudi Arabia, Syria and Iraq, this would eventually begin the Economic Crash of 2017, that would eventually cause NATO to break up due to financial troubles, and lack or resources. During the Economic Crisis During the year 2017, Following America's acceptance into the Corcus Powers, the former Allies of the United States, turned on the nation, with the exceptions of Canada, Germany, Austria, South Korea and Italy, further forcing an economic tension between both powers throughout the summer all the way to the end of 2017. By the year 2018, NATO was forced to disband, due to the financial crisis taking a heavy impact on all nations, further forcing them to form their own branches of governments, this in turn would cause wide rift between the Corcus Powers, further causing 2 cold wars that same year. Despite forbidding the trade routes of both resources and tariffs on the Corcus Powers, the Economies amongst the 4 Nations that made up the Corcus Powers, began to slowly recover, eventually further fueling the tensions between the former NATO nations. By then most of Europe, outside Germany, Italy and Austria, found itself in a severe economic depression that threatened to cause the dissolution, of their status as once great nations. Desperate to maintain its structural integrity, the Former NATO nations attempted to blackmail the Corcus Powers in order to get the economic aid it needed to stay in power, but failed in its entirety. The Corcus Power was said to have been unmoved by the blackmail, and attempted to resolve the situation diplomatically through a series of political negotiations with the former NATO nations. After a month of stagnant negotiations, the Netherlands launched a full-scale surprise invasion across the border into Munster Germany, while being supplied by Sweden (The only nation that is not in Economic Ruin) in order to stay in power. Though the GFR was caught by surprise in the initial onslaught, the plan failed when Germany counter attacked, and pushed the Netherland Invasion back across the border and back into the Netherlands Invading and crushing the Netherland Republic within a 3 week period. Germany & Netherlands Clash Germanic-Swedish Conflict World War III The conquering of the Netherlands, caused widespread shock and anger amongst the former NATO nations, and many protests were housed against Germany in order to begin a new war against the Corcus Powers, only for Sweden to get Invaded by Germany about 3 days later. As the War in Sweden Ensured, the Nation of England declared war on Germany, and began to assault most of their colonies in North Africa, further causing the beginning of World War III. Trivia Category:Factions Category:NATO Category:Organizations